Stranger
by Hana Kijimuta
Summary: Kokonose Haruka terbangun di sebuah tempat yang ia tidak kenali. Tapi, ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai, tapi mengapa orang yang ia cintai itu menjadi asing baginya?
1. Name

Aku berjalan di atas tanah tanpa alas kaki. Sementara kakiku terus mengeluarkan darah. Rasanya aku sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi, tapi jika aku tidak berjalan aku akan kembali ke neraka yang sangat mengerikan. Untuk sekarang bahkan untuk memikirkannya aku sudah merinding.

Penglihatanku mengabur. Kini yang aku lihat di hadapanku hanya kegelapan yang seolah mengerubungiku. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa bisa begini. Kenapa demi menyelamatkan orang yang aku cintai aku harus sampai seperti ini? Mengapa! Apakah dia akan masih tetap mengingatku jika aku bertemu dengannya? Oh Enomoto Takane! Di sisa tarikan napasku ini aku harap kamu dapat mengingatku. Mataku mengeluarkan airmata dan mulai mengatup. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

_So, this is the end?_

* * *

"Lukanya sangat buruk," ucap sesosok gadis berambut putih panjang sambil membalut kakiku yang terluka.

"Hei lihat dia mulai sadar!" Teriak seorang lelaki berambut blondee.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Lalu, aku menatap sekitarku. Kulihat di sekitarku ada beberapa orang yang nampak duduk melingkari diriku. Biar kuhitung, kurasa di situ kira-kira ada tujuh orang dengan tatapan penasaran terhadapku.

Aku pun segera duduk. Aku memandang tubuhku, nampaknya tak ada yang berbeda. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku melihat wajahku di kaca. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa rambutku menjadi putih? Mataku, mengapa menjadi merah? Kokonose Haruka, apa yang terjadi denganmu?

"Ehm, halo tuan.. Ehm.. Apakah anda sudah merasa baikan?"

Suara itu, aku yakin mengenalnya. Aku menoleh mencari darimana asal suara itu. Aku yakin sekali itu adalah suara Takane! Aku yakin sekali. "Hei, Ene! Cepatlah keluar dari situ, kau membuatnya bingung."

Sesosok gadis tiba-tiba keluar dari ponsel salah satu orang disana. Pupilku pun melebar melihat siapa yang keluar dari situ, "Takane?"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu tuan? Oh iya, lebih baik kita berkenalan dulu ya. Kenalkan namaku Ene, laki-laki yang berjaket merah itu namanya Shintaro dia adalah masterku, gadis yang berambut putih itu namanya Marry, sementara gadis yang rambutnya oranye itu namanya Momo. Dia adik Shintaro loh! Sementara yang berambut hijau itu namanya Kido, yang berjaket hijau itu Seto sedangkan yang memiliki rambut cokelat itu namanya Kano dan anak kecil disana itu namanya Hibiya."

"Hahh?"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang tidak mungkin salah. Gadis itu pasti Takane, tapi mengapa ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ene? Sungguh aneh.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Oh iya, orang asing siapa namamu?" Tanya seseorang yang bernama Kano tadi. Sementara lelaki yang bernama Seto tadi menyiktunya perlahan, "Itu tidak sopan Kano."

"Namaku?"

Apakah yang harus kuucapkan? Aku bukan Kokonose Haruka dengan rambut putih 'kan? Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ku katakan. Namaku siapa? Apa yang bisa kukatakan? "Em... Eto, namaku adalah..."

"Ya, namamu adalah?"

"Ko..Konoha!"

Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa namaku adalah Konoha? Itu 'kan nama yang biasa kugunakan untuk saat bermain _game_ tapi setidaknya, itu cukup. "Baiklah Konoha, selamat datang di Mekakushi-Dan!"

* * *

**Halo! Hana disini! Ini pertama kalinya aku post FF disini loh! Mohon bantuannya^^**


	2. Some Help

"Mekakushi-Dan?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kano tadi itu mengangguk. Aku pun berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Mungkinkah aku bereinkarnasi?

_Kamu tidak bereinkarnasi. Aku hanya menyediakan tubuh yang baru untukmu. Hingga tiba waktunya, gunakanlah tubuh itu sebaik-baiknya_.

Suara itu, suara perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul saat kejadian mengerikan itu. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi? Yang kuingat hanyalah sebuah neraka dunia. Tapi, aku sedikit ingat dengan suara perempuan ini.

_Oh iya, kau 'kan tidak ingat dengan aku. Yang sekarang kau ingat hanyalah gadis bernama Enomoto Takane itu 'kan? Baiklah sekarang, nikmati dulu kebebasanmu!_

Aku semakin tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang dimaksud dengan kebebasanku? Apakah mungkin aku akan dimasukkan lagi ke dalam neraka mengerikan itu? "Ehm, Konoha... Apakah ada masalah denganmu?"

"Ehm tidak kok.."

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Tapi, saat aku mematut diriku di cermin, aku hanya menemukan wajahku yang tetap datar. Oh Tuhan, apakah aku tidak bisa berekspresi lagi? Aku melihat sekelilingku, para anggota Mekakushi Dan itu sudah memulai berbagai aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Gadis bernama Kido tadi itu sepertinya sedang sibuk memasak makanan. Sementara Shintaro, aku tak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Dia membaca berbagai macam manga dengan tatapan yang membosankan. Sementara Seto, Mary, Momo dan Hibiya pergi keluar untuk mencari es krim.

Udara hari ini memang sangat panas, wajar saja jika daritadi Hibiya merengek meminta dibelikan es krim. Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba berdiri, lalu aku berjalan semampuku. Sepertinya luka di kakiku tidak teralu berpengaruh dengan cara berjalanku, "Eh, Konoha lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu... Luka dikakimu kan belum sembuh.."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lukanya juga Cuma kecil."

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Tapi, kelihatannya wajahku tetap datar-datar saja. Huh, sepertinya hidup yang akan kujalani berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Konoha-Kun!"

Suara itu, pasti Takane, maksudku Ene. Aku pun menoleh ke arah ponsel Shintaro yang tergeletak mengenaskan di dekatnya. "Gosujin! Ijinkan aku berbicara dengan Konoha ya!"

"Baiklah terserah saja. Hei, Konoha! Kau dicari Ene!"

Kali ini, aku benar-benar ingin tersenyum. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku pun langsung mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak mengenaskan disamping Shintaro. "Hai Konoha-kun!"

"Oh, Ene."

"Ehm, mengapa kamu tadi memanggilku Takane? Siapa Takane itu?"

Aku terkejut. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Aku juga tidak ingat dengan jelas siapa Takane itu. Tapi, sepertinya ia sangat berpengaruh dengan hidupku. Apakah mungkin Takane adalah suara perempuan yang tiba-tiba kudengar itu? "Konoha-kun?"

"Ehm, dia adalah teman masa kecilku... Dan dia sangat mirip denganmu."

"Mirip denganku? Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Yah, bukankah mungkin saja jika Takane itu adalah teman masa kecilku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara benda-benda jatuh dari dapur.

Prang! Prang!

Aku pun menoleh, apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada perang? "Hei! Dasari Kano idiot!"

Suara itu sepertinya suara milik gadis bernama Kido. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kido keluar dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa makanan. Ia pun segera meletakkan makanan itu di meja makan. Di belakangnya mengekor Kano dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Jaketnya terlihat sudah sangat berantakan dengan luka lebam dimana-mana.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke makanan yang dihidangkan oleh Kido. Kelihatannya makanan itu enak. Aku sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku makan enak. Sebelum Kido menyuruh semuanya makan, aku sudah duduk dengan manis di salah satu kursi . "Semuanya, ayo makan!"

"Hei, apa kita tidak menunggu Seto, Mary, Hibiya dan Momo kembali?"

"Halo semuanya! Kami pulang!"

"Seluruh anggota sudah lengkap kalau begitu ayo kita makan!"

Kami segera duduk di kursi yang ada disana, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengambil banyak makanan. Kelihatannya mereka sedikit heran terhadapku, lebih tepatnya nafsu makanku. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak makan, aku jadi seperti monster yang kelaparan. "Baguslah Konoha-Kun kau harus banyak makan," ucap Mary.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Lalu, aku kembali melanjutkan cara makan monsterku. Setelah menghabiskan makanan, aku segera berjalan menuju kamar tempat aku terbangun tadi. Sementara, Kano dan Shintaro terlihat kelaparan. Sebenarnya aku kasihan dengan mereka, tapi berhubung Kido memaksa Kano memberikan makanannya untukku aku tidak bisa menolak. Shintaro yang lebih parah, makanannya tumpah akibat keusilan Ene.

Aku ingin tertawa saat melihat keusilan Ene. Jadi, saat Shintaro baru memakan satu suap, Ene langsung mengagetkannya. Shintaro pun tersedak dan segera mengambil minum, saat ia tersedak, tanpa sengaja tangannya mengenai ujung piring alhasil piring pun menjadi miring dan menumpahkan apapun yang ada diatasnya.

"Hei Konoha, kamu tidak mau es krim?"

"Eh, simpankan saja untuk besok. Aku sudah mengantuk."

Entah mengapa, aku sangat mengantuk meskipun baru saja sadar. Aku segera memutar kenop pintu kamar dan membaringkan diriku di atas kasur. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk mengatupkan mataku.

Di tengah malam...

"Haruka-Kun!"

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aku menemukan seorang gadis dengan syall merah berdiri di depanku. Rasanya, aku ingin berteriak tapi tak sanggup. "Haruka-kun!"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Kamu melupakanku? Kamu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shintaro!"

Shintaro? Apakah Shintaro teman di masa laluku. "Kamu kehilangan banyak masa lalumu ya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis itu dariku. "Namaku, Ayano Tateyama. Apakah kamu ingat?"

"Ehm,tidak."

"Tentu saja, yang ada diingatanmu hanya penampilanmu di masa lalu dan Enomoto Takane."

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Membantuku?"

"Iya, aku menawarkan bantuan kepadamu, Haruka."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Disclaimer: Kagerou Days dan characternya adalah milik Jin (Shizen no Teki P) sedangkan saya hanya pemilik beberapa jalan ceritanya saja^^

Ini part 2nya, semoga makin disenangi! Jangan lupa reviewnya, kalau bersedia, bisajuga menengok project fanfictku yang lain, terimakasih^^


End file.
